


On The Mountain Top

by iwritesinsandtragedies



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Arrow - Freeform, Death, Maybe - Freeform, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Spoilers, olivers last thoughts, sort of, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is dying, and his last thoughts are strewn across the frozen horizon in the cool, cool, cool of the evening. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Mountain Top

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says. Olicity. No mature content except for the smell of blood. After watching 3.10, the idea for this small little ficlet wouldn't leave my mind. Enjoy.

Christ, oh Lord, what have you done?  
You won't ever see Heaven, or Kingdom Come.  
\- Jamie N. Commons, The Preacher

 

Oliver Queen lay unmoving on a frozen hill, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, lips burning bluer than the frozen ravine just below. 

His eyes fluttered wildly, just on the verge of opening, but he made no further sign of movement. The smell of copper, blood and pine fill his nostrils as he falls into an ever deeper trance, heart slowing like the beat of a large bird's soaring wings. 

The world around him grew colder, still; his mind ebbing at the silence that surrounded him. He was on the brink of death, and though he had almost seen this fate a few times before, it was never quite like now. 

When his time came--when he was no longer lying on this mountain, when he was gone--he would remember this feeling of the life he once knew being sucked and dragged out of him, string by torn string. Death would greet him as an old friend, and he would look Death right in the eyes and grin. 

The darkness that began to overtake his every sense was inevitably digging deeper into his flesh, gripping his bones and pulling him under the shark-infested waters. His breath came out in slow drags, his chest rising and falling with no motivation to push onward. 

Except for one, but by this point, it would be too late. She would think he was dead.

She probably already did. 

Her name flickered through his mind, among other cherished memories he would hate to leave behind so suddenly, so abruptly; but it was mostly images of blond hair and a sweet smile. 

Near the end, he couldn't remember who she was, but he knew she was someone special. Someone he loved.

And at the moment, for him--nothing was more important than that.


End file.
